Usuario:Shimmering Brony
Sobre mi Hola, Soy ToonAlexSora007 y soy Mexicano. NO SE PERMITEN TROLLS Y NO EDITEN MI PERFIL!! NOTA: Para los que no entienden porque el 007 en mi logo tiene forma de rayo Laser, lo puse asi para no violar el Copyright. No soy bueno en coding por lo que, les pido otros creadores para que me ayude en coding. Estoy haciendo mi escenario. My Favorite M.U.G.E.N Creators 1. FelixMario2011 (aka Placemario), (Spongebob, Goofy,Oshawott, Mandark, Dexter and Chowder). 2. BeanFan112 (Wallace, Bully in the Launderette, Scooby-Doo, Marge Simpson, Gromit, Shaggy, Muscle Man, Daphne Blake, Dot Warner, Kevin V2, Princess Jasmine and Megara.) 3. WlanmaniaX ( Zim, Stimpy,Mr. Bean, Darkwing Duck, Harry Potter, Blue Aardvark, Rocko, George Goodlake, Dib and Vinnie Gill.) 4. Madoldcrow1105 (Finn the Human, SpongeBob SquarePants, Princess Bubblegum, Kitty Katswell, Mordecai, Kirby, Broccalon, Bowling Ball Boss, Scolipede, Crash Bandicoot y Rigby.) 5. GarchompMatt (o PlasmoidThunder), (Rotom) 6. Warner (Homer Simpson, Bartman, Hugo Simpson, Peter Griffin, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Kang, Evil Homer, Leela, Bender, Krusty the Clown, Cipitio (W.I.P), Burns Dracula, Giant Chicken, Luigi, Wario, Thing, Shinta, Kenshin Himura, Makoto Shisio and Fred Flintstone). 7. Reuben Kee, (Evil Ryu, Evil Ken, Dragon Claw), R.I.P. Reuben Kee <=(. 8. Daniel9999999GMC (Daniel.) 9. Zobbes (Todos de sus personajes) Sus personajes tienen coding de otros personajes, pero son buenos! :) My Worst M.U.G.E.N Creators 1. Ivan Luiz (Solo odio a sus personajes, no al creador), hace horribles personajes, muchos de ellos son Spriteswaps de Poisonberry por TIS2012. 2. Jedipolice, EL ODIA HORA DE AVENTURA!!. Pero me gusta a veces. 3. TIS2012, el lanza personajes rotos, baratos y incompletos. Pero es mi favorito a veces. 4. Idiot, hace horribles spriteswaos, es todo. 5. PinkiePie11, lo mismo con idiot. 6. Soniclenkirbyfan8, Sus personajes son imagenes y edits de Kung Fu Man! 7. Actarus, hace horribles personajes retardados. 8. KingStar, lo mismo con Actarus. 10. Ivan Luiz (Dr. Mario y Duncan). Los glitches de sus personajes tienen que ser arreglados. Mis Shows Favoritos 1. Hora de Aventura, ASOMBROSO!!, solo perdedores odian este Show. Amigos 1. Mugenfan6, Mi primer amigo, el se suscribio a mi canal de YouTube! 2. Jarquin10, el es mexicano como yo. El se suscribio a mi canal YouTube tambien! Mis peores personas 1. N1000sh (Un poquito av eces), el odia: Xbox, Xbox 360, PS Vita, Nuevo Bob Esponja, Ben 10, Flapjack, Chowder, Johhny Test, El Show de Garfield, Fanboy y Chum Chum y Phineas y Ferb. 2. Sonictails980, el troleo: Mugenfan6, WlanmaniaX, TIS2012, BeanFan112. Quien sigue? 3. Matrix189909, ¡¡EL ME TROLEO!! ¡¡¡¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! Mis Shows Favoritos 1. Hora de Aventura, ASOMBROSO!!, solo perdedores odian este Show. 2. Un Show Mas, lo mismo con Hora de Aventura. 3. Ying Yang Yo!, Muy Bueno y Gracioso. 4. T.U.F.F Puppy, lo mismo con Ying Yang Yo! 5. Kenan y Kel, Muy Gracioso y Asombroso! 6. Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados. 7. Mi Pequeno Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, Bueno! 8.El Tigre, Muy Bueno! 9. Arthur (o Arthur Read), Bueno! 10. El Laboratorio de Dexter. 11. La Vaca y El Pollito. 12. Johnny Bravo. 13. Las Chicas Superpoderosas. 14. Jimmy Neutron. 15. Invasor Zim. 16. Kid vs Kat. 17. Fanboy y Chum Chum. 18. My Life as a Teenage Robot. 19. Mighty B! 20. Mucha Lucha, Asombroso! Yo lo veia cuando tenia 5 Buenos Tiempos! 21. Los Simpsons. 22. Ruby Gloom. 23. MAD, Lo mismo con Hora de Aventura, Un Show Mas y Kenan & Kel. 34. Dan Vs. Muy Bueno! Que mal que este show no esta en Mexico :(. Mis Animes Favoritos 1. Yu-Gi-Oh. 2. Dragon Ball Z. 3. Naruto. 4. Naruto Shipudden. 5. Lucky Star. 6. Pokémon. 7. Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. 8. Inuyasha. 9. Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. 10. Bleach. 11. Ika Musume. 12. Sailor Moon, Asombroso! Los Shows que No me Gustan 1. Generador Rex, Aburrido, Muy Aburrido. 2. Ben 10 Alien Force, Lo mismo con Generador Rex. Cosas que me Gustan 1. Norfin Trolls, Esos munecos son Lindos, QUIERO UNO!! 2. El amor. 3. La amistad. 4. el respeto. 5. Annoying Orange. 6. Smosh. 7. Videojuegos. 8. Manga/Anime 9. Computadoras 10. Shows Mexicanos (Como El Chavo, La Familia P.Luche y Huevocartoon). 11. Botones Pinback. Cosas que Odio 1. Creepypasta, muchos de ellos son falsos, gracias dios que deje de ver eso. 2. La gente racista. 3. El Bullying, Es muy Molesto. 4. La gente que me insulta, Series de Videojuegos que me Gustan 1. Mario. 2. The Legend Of Zelda. 3. Kingdom Hearts. 4. Crash Bandicoot. 5. Super Smash Brothers. 6. Pokemón. 7. Ratchet & Clank. 8. Pikmin. 9. Megaman. 10. Earthbound. 11. Call of Duty. 12. Halo. 13. GTA. 14. James Bond 007. 15. Angry Birds. 16. Rampage. 17. Minecraft. Mis Consolas de Videojuegos Favoritos 1. Playstation 2. 2. NES. 3. Nintendo Wii. 4. Gameboy, Gameboy Color, Gameboy Advanced. 5. SNES. 6. PSX. 7. Sega Genesis. 8. PSP. 9. Playstation 3. 10. PS Vita. Consolas de Videojuegos que No me Gustan 1. Atari 2600 (Aveces), Graficas Malas. 2. Atari Jaguar, Videojuegos Malos. 3. Virtual Boy. 4. Consolas Piratas. Mis Peliculas Favoritas 1. Harry Potter, Asombroso! 2. Toy Story, Bueno! 3. Mi Pequeno Angelito, Muy Bueno! 4. Los Tuyos, Los Mios y Los Nuestros, Muy Gracioso! 5. Mi Pobre Diablito (Aveces). 6. Shaolin Soccer, Gracioso! 7. Scary Movie (Todas), Muy Gracioso que Espantoso! :) 8. Stuart Little, Asombroso! 9. Pokemon 2000, Asombroso! 10. Matrix. 11. Mi Pobre Diablito, antes a veces odiaba esta pelicula por ser a veces tonta, ahora, esta bien. Las Peliculas que No me Gustan 1. Saw, Muy Violenta, No me Asusta. ¿Do you like my profile? ¿Do you like my account? Lo amo Me gusta Si Mas o menos Un poco No Mi cancion principal Archivo:WWF No Mercy - Soundtrack - Original Theme 2 Enlaces Externos Mi Cuenta de YouTube Mi Cuenta de DeviantART Cuenta de The Skindex Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Adnministradores